Chitose Chieko
is one of the main characters and leader of Amadas Trio in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure!]]. She is a third year student at Kawai High School acting as the student council president. Her Dark form is . She controls the power of Radiance. Appearance Out of the 3 girls, Chieko is shortest in terms of height. She has silver hair held in a high ponytail with forelocks that goes down to her cheeks and her straight bangs parted to the left side of her forehead. Her eyes are green. Chieko wears a dark blue dress shirt with a matching ruffled skirt. She also wears white flats and black stockings. Her uniform is a white uniform tunic with gold lining which she has zipped up, a white skirt, grey stockings and a pair of white shoes. As Dark Aurite, Chieko's hair stays the same. She wears a black military-styled coat with red and gold cufflinks, a red cape which is attached to the medallion just below her neck, a pair of white silk gloves, a black skirt with gold lining and stockings which are tucked into her pair of over the knee height black boots with red straps at the top to keep them in place. Personality Background Relationships '''Friends' Kazesawa Suzu - Suzu was Chieko's childhood friend, however, they rarely talk anymore. When they were little they teased each other with the names, "Chie-chan" and "Su-chan" wherever they went. Satomi Kyoko - Kyoko and Chieko are rather close friends and share a very strong bond and rely on each other. In the past, Chieko and Suzu met Kyoko in their childhood but when they met again in high school, Suzu remembered Kyoko, however Chieko did not. Mizushima Umi - Chieko resents Umi but is actually jealous of her relationship with Suzu. This, however, is completely oblivious to Umi. Mako Nami - Nami is a kouhai in the Student Council, and is one of Chieko's friends. Though they don't regularly talk, Nami respects Chieko to a certain degree and thinks being president suits her. Himura Akiko - Though they aren't exactly close, Akiko is concerned about Chieko and wishes to become friends with her. Unbeknownst to others except Kyoko, Akiko actually wants to help fix Chieko's relationship with Suzu and Umi, and tries to cheer Chieko up when she was down. Dark Aurite is the alter ego of Chitose Chieko. Dark Aurite has the power of Radiance. She is represented by the sword, and her main colour is gold. Cure Aurite Attacks Ater Aurum'' -'' Gigant Aurum - Quotes Songs Chieko's voice actress, Kayano Ai, has participated in one image song for the character she voices. Main: * You NEVER Know Duets: Trivia * Chitose Chieko is the gender bend of Kinshiro Kusatsu from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Chitose (千歳) - Long Life ** Chieko (千恵子) - Thousand Blessing; Flavour Child * Dark Aurite means a blue mineral consisting of copper hydroxyl carbonate. Gallery ChiekoChibiMaker.png|Chitose Chieko profile Dark Aurite Profile.png|Dark Aurite Profile Chitose Chieko Casual Profile.png|Chitose Chieko casual profile References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Dark Cures Category:Dark Cure Category:Villians Category:Main Villains Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Student Council President